What Really happened to Micheal Yew
by PJATO95
Summary: This takes place during and right after the battle against Kronos on the bridge.  It is from his POV on what happened.
1. the battle

(Michal Yew's POV)

Hi, do you remember what happened to me in the Last Olympian? I just disappeared and nobody knew where I went. Well I of course know and this is what really happened…

I was helping fight with the other kids from the Apollo's cabin, and I was trying to continuously shoot arrows at Kronos's army, so when I went to shoot one from the ledge of the bridge I fell off.

I didn't want to cry out because I didn't want to distract Percy and all of the other campers from the fight. So as I feel down into the never ending churning of the deep, dark, river, I knew deep down inside that I would never see them again. When I hit the bottom I tried to swim to the best of my ability, but the current was too strong. I let it carry me away because if I tried to fight it I knew I wouldn't have the strength to save me if I could find a way. I eventually went under and I never rose back to the surface.


	2. My entrance into the underworld

When I awoke I was in the Underworld, and I knew immediately that I was dead. Great, I thought to myself, what do I do now? I decided to ask another spirit on the easy lane. He told me to go to the castle and meet Hades. He would decide where I belong.

When I got to the castle, I walked in, but unfortunately there was a long line. I got in line and waited anxiously for my turn.

When it was my turn I went nervously up to Hades. He asked me how I died, and I told him about the battle against Kronos. He said that I was too young to die. He told me that I should go to the Field of Asphodel. Then he asked me if I had achieved enlightenment. I had no idea what he meant, so he explained it to me. I hadn't so I said no. He told me to go to the Fields of Asphodel.


	3. I meet up with an old friend

When I arrived at the Field, I saw a lot of people that were partying. I saw someone I knew! Lee Fletcher from my cabin. I called his name, "Lee!" He turned around and when he saw me his face lit up, "Michael? What happened to you?" I ran over and explained to him what happened. I was so happy to see him considering I hadn't seen him since the battle against the evil in the Labyrinth.

He showed me around the field. My favorite part was where everyone can meet with other people and decide where to go. There was a lot of other places like for example there were homes that everyone here gets one, they are where you sleep. They are free which I was really happy about.

By the time we had finished, it was time for dinner.

After dinner Lee decided to go with me so I could get a key to my own house. There was no one else in line so I got my key immediately. Lee helped me find my house. Unfortunately it wasn't near Lee's, but we decided to meet tomarrow morning, and go from there.

The house had everything that I would need. It was furnished very nicely and it had clothes just my size. I decided to explore around the house, and then get to bed because Lee was always an early riser.

I went to bed about 10:30.

That night I dreamt about the rest of the battle and everything after that. I felt really bad for Annabeth who had gotten stabbed by Ethan. Then I saw Selina at the hotel with Annabeth trying to heal her as best as she could. I hoped someone from my cabin would get there soon and help her. When I woke up Percy had arrived with someone from my room.

I got dressed and then I went to go find Lee. He was walking toward my house when I found him. We decided to go to the buffet line and get our breakfast from there.


	4. My adventure in the Underworld

After breakfast Lee and I decided to go on an adventure. He told me that since we are in the fields of asphodel we are allowed to wander around outside of the field.

We decided to take a complete tour of the Underworld.

The first stop was at the fields of punishment. I saw all of the different ways that they torture the people in there. If I was a bad guy and had to go there, I would completely rethink anything that I had done to deserve to be in there. I could hear the people in there screaming and fighting with each other.

Our next stop was at the Isle of the Blest. I really wished that I was able to be in there. It was completely paradise. There was an island surrounded by an ocean. There weren't a lot of people there, so if I had ended up in there it would be very peaceful. I wonder if I knew anyone in there.

I felt special though because since we were in the fields of asphodel, we are the only people that are allowed to walk around. Even though theirs is better I feel freedom is more important. Who wouldn't want some freedom.

Our last stop was where people may be sacrificed. There is fire and they were thrown into the flames.

When we finally arrived back at the fields I was completely tuckered out. Lee wanted to see my house, so we decided to go to my house and rest for a little while.

When we arrived we went right inside. We sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Soon it became time for dinner, and since we hadn't eaten lunch we were starving. We went to the buffet line again, so we could get as much as we want.

After dinner there was a party out in the fields, so we decided to go over there. There was a lot of music, I was so glad that it was good. There was some more food, and we had some more. I saw some more people I knew like Selina Beauregard, and Zoë Nightshade.

The party went on and on for many hours. We had completely lost track of time, and we started to realize that it was getting pretty late. We stayed at the par Nightshade.

The party went on and on for many hours. We had completely lost track of time, and we started to realize that it was getting pretty late. We stayed at the party because it was so loud we wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. I am hoping that it will end soon because I am getting very tired.

Finally it has ended and we went our separate ways.

I fell asleep almost instantly, and I had another dream.

I dreamt about the final battle against Kronos that I had missed. I saw his strong army and everyone in Camp-Half Blood. They were fighting hard, but luckily they were winning. My dream ended at the point where they had defeated Kronos and his army, and they were heading home.


End file.
